Seven Miles Fragrance 七里香
by Sora Hiyashi
Summary: Yuu Kanda is given two weeks to write a song in Chinese for a Chinese contest, but his heart isn't really on the contest... it's on his childhood friend Lenalee Lee... but still remembers his promise for his past lover. kandaxlenalee kanlina allenxloufa


Seven Miles Fragrance 七里香 (KandaxLenalee songfic, based on Jay Chou's 周杰伦 song)

I know Yuu sama must've been VERY OOC in this fanfic, but this is his secret with Lenalee, he still remains cold around the other people. The song belongs to Jay Chou （周杰伦）, but I thought it was cute for Yuu sama to write a song for Lenalee. I am sorry if any of you Allena or Allen fangirls feel pissed about Yuu sama hating Allen and Lenalee dumping Allen in the end. I wrote this because I am a devoted Yuu sama fangirl, and a very big Kanlina one too XDD, and i was pissed after reading the Alma Karma section of the manga, so I decided to write something from the back of my head XD. I am also an AllenxLouFa fangirl, since i feel bad for Lou Fa and i think they're adorable together. XDDD please comment, for this is my first ever oneshot. I KNOW, IT IS LOOOOOONG, but it's just that i don't wanna make many chapters surround ONE SONG XDD anyways, enjoy. Please review, for this is my very first completed fanfic

* * *

"Che, Stupid Usagi and Moyashi, why the hell do they want me to write and SING a song in CHINESE, of all languages, yet it's for a stupid contest. GRR… and it is in TWO WEEKS… ARG!" Yu Kanda thought to himself as he walks into the Black Order's meditation room during the daytime to calm himself down from taking the challenge from Lavi and Allen. As he walks into the room, his mood immediately swings and his heart suddenly skips a beat when he sees the secret love of his life, Lenalee, sitting there, her cute face in serene bliss as the wind blows in from the open window, gently teasing her choppy but silky shoulder length hair, emitting a sweet familiar smell of some kind of blossoms into his soul. But, the birds' obnoxious chirping on the wires dangling outside the window ruins his silent adoration. The meditating girl suddenly snaps out of her sanctuary, and speaks out, "窗外的麻雀, 在電線桿上多嘴 (chuang wai de ma que, zai dian xian gan shang duo zui)." As she unknowingly thought this out loud to herself, Kanda smirks as he silently enjoys listening to her sweet musical voice that has always echoed in his mind, only painful to him when he hears her voice mingling with that baka Moyashi. He actually kind of knows what that means, since Lenalee taught him how to read, speak, listen and write a little bit of Chinese in exchange to him teaching her how to do the same things in Japanese when they were younger. "That meant the sparrow outside the window is being noisy on the electrical wire, right?" Lenalee jumped from shock as she quickly faced the source of that cold yet strangely comforting sexy voice that echoes in her brain a lot. She blushed as she sees the guy that she's recently crushing on looking directly at HER. "妳說這一句 很有夏天的感覺 (ni shuo zhe yi ju, hen you xia tian de gan jue), correct me if I say something wrong in this sentence, since I am meaning to say You say that this sentence has a lot of that summer feeling." The eighteen-year-old samurai inquires curiously as he gets himself into a comfortable position beside her. "Kanda, that sounds very good for a guy that hardly speaks Mandarin. Why so sudden are you wanting to speak it?" "Baka Moyashi and Usagi suddenly came up with the idea of having a song writing contest in Chinese, and somehow, they managed to annoy me to the point where I ended up joining." "If you need help, I will always be here waiting for you." Lenalee pipes up enthusiastically and suddenly clamping her mouth shut when she realizes she revealed some parts of her secret devotion to the sexy Japanese swordsman. He smiles inwardly after hearing those words coming out of her mouth, but for some reason, those words gives him a feeling of nostalgia. They both continue to meditate in this silence as they let the words sink in.

"damn, how I wish I can have Lenalee to myself, even if I promised that special person that I will meet her one day. Maybe, I could write a song on Lenalee, to show that I am not the usually cold guy towards her." Kanda thought to himself, as he hates himself for not stopping Lenalee from getting up and proceeding towards her mission with that annoying Moyashi. "So, this is the feeling of jealousy, I wonder if that person will feel this way if she finds out that I love Lenalee now." Kanda gets up as he proceeds to the library to write his song. As soon as he enters the library, he quickly sits at his desk and writes down the few lines for the beginning of his song, yet adding two more lines to it:

手中的鉛筆 在紙上來來回回 (shou zhong de qian bi, zai zhi shang lai lai hui hui)(The pencil in [my] hand goes back and forth on the paper)

我用幾行字形容妳是我的誰 (wo yong ji hang zi xing rong ni shi wo de shui ) (I use a few lines to describe who you are to me)

_(In Kanda's dream as he dozes off sitting on the couch of the library after thinking too hard for an hour of what to write for the next paragraph)_

Kanda is in that same place again, the place with the lotus stalks…. and that girl he loved ever since he was younger… but now, in this place, his hand only reached out halfway towards her as the smell of orange jasmine drifted tantalizingly through the air. Instead of facing the pretty blonde girl as she tells him those same words of waiting for him forever, he turns around and sees a beautiful innocent Lenalee standing behind him, wearing a white flower dress that softly embraced her slender sexy curves, wondering what she is doing in a place like this. She immediately smiles at him with a face as red as a shiny ripe tomato that is about to be harvested. Ironically enough, the background behind her is autumn in the farmers' fields. He looks back guiltily at the still smiling childhood sweetheart of his as his heart is already swollen at the sweet sight of Lenalee.

"What the hell, after so many years of not seeing me, you suddenly come back to repeat that same damn line again." Kanda angrily thought to himself as his eyes snapped open to the glare of the afternoon sunset. To his surprise, he actually smells the same heavenly scent from under his chin. His gaze softens dramatically as he looks down to see his angelic princess laying her head under his shoulder, her small fragile hand in his strong left hand, still in her third exorcist uniform. "What's she doing here, just curious, not that I am not enjoying having her all to myself right now." Kanda smirks as he wraps his own arms around her soft form. Suddenly, the dream strikes him in the heart as he remembers his promise to that other girl. But, as of right now, he doesn't give a damn about that, all he wants is to cherish this precious moment as he wraps his arms greedily around his childhood friend, otherwise unrequited love (Kanda already knew of her sleeping with Allen twice, as in laying her head against his shoulder, and the other time of sleeping in the same bedroom, which the two facts made him colder towards everyone else, especially that darn Moyashi).

"KANDA YU, IT"S TIME FOR DINNER! HURRY UP, SLEEPING BEAUTY OR WE WILL EAT ALL YOUR SOBA!" The sudden rude screaming from the two bakas calling from his golem snaps him from his piece of heaven, but to his delight, Lenalee being here in his protective arms isn't a dream at all. She yawns as she delicately raises her head from her samurai's shoulder to look towards the door, allowing him to slowly devour the scent of her sweet shampoo that she is currently using as he buries his face into her hair, arms tightening themselves around her delicate body. "Kanda, are we going to be eating soon?" Lenalee suddenly snaps out of her luxury of basking in his warmth, still being jealous of that blonde girl that she sees Kanda ogling at in her dream (was it a dream of him smiling at me that sexily?). He also snaps out of his reverie as he scoops her out of the library and into the cafeteria (well, obviously dropping her carefully before entering the cafeteria, acting like his usual self then).

"I hope it was me he was describing in his song, for that girl is pretty, but SHE'S OLD. ARGH! I KNOW I SHOULDN"T SAY THAT, BUT UGH! I know I have a crush on Allen, but these days, I find my own heart beating for Kanda. I dream about Kanda more than Allen now." Lenalee stabs maliciously at the sanma fish with her chopsticks as she recalls the jealousy she had in that dream when she heard what that woman promised her beloved Kanda in that lotus pond. Kanda tries his best to show his regular poker face instead of a concerned one as he sneakily sat close to her at the same table. "Why is she so angry? she looks so calm when I was carrying her." "Oi, what's wrong?" He asked coldly and having the urge to hit himself when she suddenly turns her anxious eyes towards him. She doesn't want to confess that she is sort of in love with him here, since Allen and Lavi has taken their positions in front of the two secret lovers. "The taste of the sanma fish, it's delicious, but I am wondering why does it taste so good. Let alone how the cat can enjoy eating it."

"秋刀魚 的滋味 貓跟妳都想了解 (qiu dao yu / de zi wei / mao gen ni dou xiang liao jie)，初戀的香味就這樣被我們尋回

(chu lian de xiang wei jiu zhe yang bei wo men xun hui), how does that sound for the lyrics of the song I am writing?" While Kanda asked Lenalee, Lavi and Allen's eyes widen to the point of saucers with their jaws nearly touching the table, since they actually never hear Kanda speak any other language except for Japanese and English, and having to hear him say it so perfectly beyond their expectations in his song. Looking at those two idiots sitting their gaping at him, especially with that SPECIAL HERO of Lenalee's, he tries his best to force a victorious smirk from spreading on his mouth. "You are meaning to say the taste of sanma fish, the cat and you both want to understand, and the fragrance of first love was rediscovered by us just like that?" Lenalee suddenly translates it out loud in an embarrassed voice, as she is still hoping those words are directed towards her. He almost unleashed a grin as he purposely continues to adore her with the warm sunlight highlighting more of her gorgeous features. Kanda then secretly adds two more lines of Lenalee's sweetness, and he somehow knows, she cannot bring herself to take in the feeling freely, since she lost many things in her life. He decides to write two more lines to the first paragraph in his song:

那溫暖 的陽光 像剛摘的鮮豔草莓

(na wen nuan / de yang guang / xiang gang zhai de xian yan cao mei)

(That warm sunlight, is like the brillant freshly-picked strawberries )

你說妳捨不得吃掉這一種感覺

(ni shuo ni she bu de chi diao zhe yi zhong gan jue)

(You say you can't bear to eat up this feeling)

(one week later, as Kanda and Lenalee's feelings grow more mutual towards each other….)

It is raining heavily one night, and Kanda still has one more week to organize his song, but he's satisfied of the fact that his song is written for his Lenalee (so he wishes for her to be only his). He realizes, his feelings for the blonde girl is fading away now, but he doesn't care, because he finds himself happier with a younger girl that's actually alive and there for him to touch, not like with this older one. Silently enjoying the heavy pitter-patter of the tiny drums above the roof, he looks out at the fallen leaves on the ground as he recalls his memories of being with Alma Karma and the sixteen year old Chinese girl that always seek him for comfort when they were a few years younger. Kanda thought, "Wow, it's kind of ironic, how I told myself many times I wouldn't die so I could meet this untouchable girl, and yet, I forget about her the minute I actually see Lenalee for the first time. Screw that Allen moron for moving Lenalee's heart. Is he even that awesome and wonderful? What the hell?" As he continues to remain in his thoughts by his window, he unknowingly writes Lenalee's name all over the notebook, with sweet descriptions of her in poetic formats. Kanda looks down and is very surprised at first, but then smiles to himself as he writes down four more lines to his song:

＊雨下整夜 我的愛溢出就像雨水

(yu xia zheng ye / wo de ai yi chu jiu xiang yu shui)

(Rain falls the whole night, my love overflows just like rainwater)

院子落葉 跟我的思念厚厚一疊

(yuan zi luo ye / gen wo de si nian hou hou yi die)

(The fallen leaves in the yard, thickly overlaps with my lingering thoughts)

幾句是非 也無法將我的熱情冷卻

(ji ju shi fei / ye wu fa jiang wo de re qing leng que)

(A few words of dispute, cannot cool my warmth)

妳出現在我詩的每一頁

(ni chu xian zai wo shi de mei yi ye)

(You appear in my poem's every page)

(As Kanda sleeps)

The young female exorcist uses her ninja skills for her first time to sneak into Yu Kanda's room, since when she slept on the bed next to Allen, all she did was kick poor Link out into the hallway and sleep in his bed. But, as of right now, the more that Kanda hangs around her to relearn his missing Chinese skills, the more that she felt her heart being taken by him, and her heart doesn't ache for the white hair boy that always smiled sincerely at her anymore. She has to resist the urge to smack her head against the wall when she just realized that she is already in the blue haired exorcist's room. "Well, at least, even if Allen's heart is broken when I tell him the truth about my feelings for Kanda, his heart will be mended very quickly, for there are already two girls competing with me for him: One, an annoying yet friendly Chinese junior scientist named Lou Fa, and the other, a suck up perky Noah called Road Kamelot. I prefer to see him with Lou Fa though, since she is part of the Black Order and I get to see Allen as a best friend every day then, unlike with Road, who is our enemy." Lenalee thought all those as she stealthily shut the door from the inside, sneakily makes her way to Kanda's bed to find that he still has his notebook in his hand. She gently pries it away from his hand and brings it closer to the moonlight to read, secretly promising him that she won't EVER tell anyone else his secrets (she kind of hates herself for doing this, but she now desperately wants to find out who that other girl is). Her tears almost falls out of her eyes as she reads the poems of her, along with the song that he is about to finish. Lenalee then quietly slides into the white sheets as she silently places a soft kiss on his forehead and gazes at his sexy shirtless sleeping form. Lenalee smiles a little from this as she places her body under his right arm, head under his chin, arm slowly draping itself across his chest possessively.

(In Kanda and Lenalee's dream, since they somehow ended up in each other's dream)

Kanda feels strange, for his heart doesn't really race when he looks at the same dream girl. He remembers, a few years from before, with Alma by his side, whenever he sees this girl, he desperately wants to hold her close to him and never let her go. But now, he only looks at the girl in wonder of why he doesn't feel anything for her now. The same sweet scent of orange jasmines provokes his heart now as he looks around and smiles a little too brightly for his personality when he sees a bunch of butterflies flying towards him. In the midst of those butterflies, he sees his graceful fairy dancing along with them in her crystal boots. She is currently wearing a long red Qi Pao that embraces her curves tightly this time along with the cracks on the sides to reveal her long, nice legs that always manages to distract him these days. The blonde girl's smile now drops in envy towards the flying girl as she watches Kanda holding out his hand towards that girl instead. Lenalee extends her own arms out as she flies straight into the handsome longhaired boy's arms, throwing her arms around his neck and unknowingly plays with his silky tied up hair as they both bask in each other's warmth. Normally, Kanda will get mad at anyone for touching his hair, but for Lenalee to be his only girl, he allows her to do anything, as long as she doesn't leave him, especially for her name to be changed into Lenalee Walker, and to have children with that nuisance (he almost shuddered at this). In return, he combs his own fingers through her glossy hair and buries his handsome face into it again, wanting to preserve this moment of glory forever.

The poor heartbroken blonde girl cannot really take this anymore. She loved this boy ever since he was born, and was willing to show herself to him many times, only to have him nearly killed for that. She was satisfied about his love and devotion to her, but now she can officially sense that his love for her faded and he moved on to being with that elegant younger girl, who's tranquil expression is also beginning to show signs of smug triumph. She promised him many times that she will wait for him forever, but looks like, he won't really care about that anymore. She reluctantly forces herself say, "My dearest Yuu, I will always love you. I will forever wait for you. I know that you now love her more than me, since your feelings for me faded. If the time comes, you can bring her with you as I wait for you. You are a lot happier now, and I am happier to see you in this state, even if it kills my already dead heart. Anyways, God bless this girl to be your lovely wife in the future, and to bare many children with you, for she is a kind pretty girl worthy of your love. Goodbye, I shall be moving on now." These words breaks Kanda and Lenalee out of their romantic moment as they watch the sobbing yet smiling blonde girl fade into the lotus pond.

As they both sadly turn away from that depressing departure, they survey the scene of harvest around them. Kanda smirks as he sees his girl's face turn as red as a tomato again from the current comment made about her. "Kanda, I am sorry, but I looked through your notebook about the song you're writing, and it's beautiful. You wrote down that you need a title, and you repeated many times that you can smell the scent of my Orange Jasmine shampoo from many miles away, and I was thinking, maybe 七里香 （Qi Li Xiang) can do, since you can use both meanings for that and… it's beautiful too…" her words drift as she begins to worry about annoying her lover for suddenly talking so much, since he thinks talkative people are annoying. But, to Lenalee's surprise, he smiles as he bends his head down and press his lips onto hers. She couldn't help but melt into his embrace now.

"Lena, call me Yuu, it's ok. I love you, you may think someone else replaced the actual me, but this is still the Yuu Kanda that you know, it's just that you are the only girl that I will be this tender to. Don't worry about that girl, she's just part of the past. I tell you more of my secrets when the time is right." He lovingly whispers into her ear as they pull out breathlessly from their first kiss. "He called me Lena, I don't mind though, since I love him more than anything now. That's it, I shall tell Allen tomorrow. The earlier the better, so it won't hurt as much, or else he will have more feelings towards me, and that will be even more painful to regret. He tastes… very sweet, how strange." Lenalee giggles in her thought to herself as she pulls away softly to look into his beautiful gentle (she's not really used to it, not that she doesn't like it since his eyes are normally fierce and cold) midnight blue eyes. "I love you too, Yuu." She confessed tenderly as she brushes her lips against his again.

Kanda awakens to find his butterfly sleeping peacefully on his chest. But, as soon as he sits up, Lenalee also wakes up from her peaceful slumber to smile brightly at him. He tilts her chin up to kiss her when she points to the window exclaiming, "that's such a pretty butterfly!" He gently squeezes her tighter as they watch the butterfly dance away from the window into the heavens. After a moment of enjoyable silence, Kanda takes the notebook from his bedside table (he doesn't really care if Lenalee looked through, as long as she knows he loves her, he wouldn't care) and writes down a few more lyrics to complete his song:

＊*雨下整夜 我的愛溢出就像雨水

(yu xia zheng ye / wo de ai yi chu jiu xiang yu shui)

(Rain falls the whole night, my love overflows just like rainwater)

窗台蝴蝶 像詩裡紛飛的美麗章節

(chuang tai hu die / xiang shi li fen fei de mei li zhang jie)

(Butterfly on the window sill, is like the beautiful chapter that flutters about in the poem)

我接著寫 把永遠愛妳寫進詩的結尾

(wo jie zhe xie / ba yong yuan ai ni xie jin shi de jie wei)

(I continue to write, to write my eternal love for you into the poem's ending)

妳是我唯一想要的了解

(ni shi wo wei yi xiang yao de liao jie)

(You are the only understanding I want)

那飽滿 的稻穗 幸福了這個季節

(na bao man / de dao sui / xing fu le zhe ge ji jie)

(That fulfilling ear of rice, made this season happy)

而妳的臉頰像田裡熟透的蕃茄

(er ni de lian jia xiang tian li shou tou de fan qie)

(Yet your cheek is like the ripened tomato in the fields)

妳突然 對我說 的名字很美

(ni tu ran / dui wo shuo / qi li xiang de ming zi hen mei)

(You suddenly say to me, "Qi Li Xiang" this name is very beautiful)

我此刻卻只想親吻妳倔強的嘴

(wo ci ke que zhi xiang qin wen ni jue qiang de zui)

(Yet at this moment I can only think of kissing your stubborn lips)

repeat *

repeat **

This is the day of the contest, and Yuu has just finished singing his song in front of everyone else in the cafeteria (since it's the biggest place, and they've set up a stage while everyone else can eat), shocking them into utter silence about his language skill and passionate singing. He is waiting for the entire contest to be finally judged on who won first, second or third when he hears voices outside of the cafeteria. He doesn't really give a crap about that until he hears that it is coming from his precious Lenalee and that darn Bean Sprout. He stealthily sneaks closer to listen.

Lenalee and Allen are really close to each other, but Lenalee's tense and Allen is worried about her. She reluctantly spills forth the knife that will forever scar her best friend forever. "Allen, I am sorry, I know we've become very close to each other already to the point where I kicked Link out of your bedroom in order to be with you, but…. I cannot be with you. I… I love someone else. I'm sorry." She bows her head down in shame as those words came out clearly and straightforward, very unLenalee like. Surprisingly, instead of seeing a crying Allen, he hugs her and tells her, "I know, you love Kanda. He's happier whenever he's with you, even when he tries his best to hide it with his usual rough edge. He's not so violent these days, more carefree and less stressful, as if he finally lets go of some burden. Anyways, I am happy for you Lenalee, but, during those days of Kanda and you talking in Chinese, Lou Fa asked me out, and I accepted." Lenalee's eyes are the size of the moon when she hears the last part of Allen's confession. They hug each other once more as best friends and parts as a happy Lou Fa is running down the hallway, exclaiming out loud that Allen has won second prize in the contest for singing 桃花朵朵开 (tao hua duo duo kai) (peach blossoms bloom) and beating Lavi for singing 对面的女孩看过来 (dui mian de nv hai kan guo lai) (Girl Across from me, Look this way). Lenalee waves goodbye as Lou Fa hugs Allen's left arm possessively and takes the smiling Allen back into the cafeteria.

"THE FIRST PRIZE GOES TO YUU KANDA! FOR SINGING WITH SUCH A ROMANTIC VOICE THAT IS UNEXPECTED FOR A COLD HARSH GUY!" Lenalee is shocked to hear about this as Yuu surprises her by silently scooping her up towards the cafeteria before gently placing her down as an overexcited Emilia runs forward to congratulate a cold poker face Kanda (he doesn't want anyone to know about his relationship with Lenalee, but he somehow trusts that Allen won't spread it out). As Emilia throws her arms around Yuu's neck, a loud booming voice on the loudspeaker suddenly announces, "YUU CHAN'S BEEN WRITING THAT SONG FOR LENALEE THE ENTIRE TIME! THIS IS WHY HE WINS THE FIRST PRIZE! THEY EVEN CONFESSED THAT THEY LOVE EACH OTHER! I EVEN RECORDED IT!" Both not-so-secret lovers turn towards the stage to glare at the dancing Lavi that's projecting their recent date in a romantic five star restauraunt as Komui suddenly runs from the judge's table to attempt to wrest his younger sister away from the seemingly heartless samurai. Even Emilia is extremely mad at this news of her handsome forceful guy being taken away by some miniskirt girl. BAM! Everyone's now in chaos, but as everyone tries his or her best to stop Komui from launching his laser gun at Yuu, Lenalee activates her Crystal Boots and holds him by the waist as she swoops over to the prize stand to get his First Prize and flies back into his bedroom from all that chaos. Yuu closes his eyes to enjoy the feeling of having Lenalee all to himself now, with Allen out of the way (well, he guesses that he is happy for him to have a girlfriend that has nothing to do with Yuu anyways).

"Yuu, your lotus… it's… prettier now… thank you, for telling me of your past, it really helps me realize a lot more things… and lets me help you more now…." Lenalee mumbles as she settles them both gently. They both observe the immense change, for lotus in the hourglass is having a darker shade of pink now, and with new petals sprouting in the middle… the lighter ones fading away. He smiles as he realizes that his love for Lenalee can actually make his life last a lot longer…. But he is unsure if he wants kids after marriage (Lenalee slaps him playfully as he tells her of this). After all, letting go of the past and walking into the future makes it a lot easier on him now…


End file.
